Areyah GrangerAreyah Snape
by hotangelictomboy
Summary: Final Book in Trilogy!Formerly Known as Tears of Hate and Heartbreak Find out what Hermione's test was, if Areyah ever meets her father, or if Snape is still the man he was after he married Hermione or if he reverted back to his old self.
1. Prologue: Year One

**A/N: Sorry it took me longer than expected to post this story. I had some trouble with a friend. I hope you forgive me and I hope you enjoy the final book in this trilogy! **_**I will probably change the title to this story. Just a fair warning.**_

**Prologue: **_**Year One**_

Areyah Eileen Granger walked through the doors to a massive room full of students at long tables and adults, who were most likely the teachers, at a table in the very back of the room; where she was headed. The other students with her all looked nervous. Some were wringing their hands, while others had beads of sweat running down their faces. Areyah, on the other hand, did not show her nervousness. She had been expecting to enter this room since she was six years old. Her grandmother had sat her down and explained how her mother had been a witch. She explained that all the things she could do with her mind were because she was also a witch.

Areyah had asked about her father on countless occasions to anyone who would listen, but they all gave her the same answer. "You don't need to know who he is." It frustrated her beyond reasoning. She wanted to know and everyone refused to tell her anything. She couldn't remember him, though she knew he had been there when she was first born. He sent her money every month that she never saw any of because it was child support. But he also sent her gifts every year for her birthday. This year, he had sent her and early present.

Somehow, he had known she would be going to Hogwarts instead of the private school he had paid for. On August twentieth, she had come from Diagon Alley with her grandmother to find a beautiful owl on her bed with a letter in it's beak. It had been from her father, who had told her to keep the owl if she wanted. As soon as she had decided to keep it, a cage had appeared with the essentials for taking care of an owl. But she had also received something else.

Over the summer, a silver haired man had come to visit her. He had explained all about Hogwarts and what she would learn there if she decided to go. Before he left, he had handed her a black notebook filled with what looked like diary entries. She had asked him who it was from and who had written in it. He had told her that her mother had written in it while she had been at Hogwarts and that he could not divulge the person who had asked him to deliver it to her. She knew it had been her father. Who else would have her mother's diary?

She had read half of her mother's diary already. So far, her mother had never mentioned her father's name. Or, if she did, it was magically revealed to show _him_ instead of his name. Right now, she was reading about her mother's tragic time when she had an old friend try to rape her. Pierre. She had stopped when she had read his name. She didn't think that Pierre was her father. No, that wasn't possible. Pierre was in Azkaban and would be for the rest of his life. She wanted immensely to know who her father was so she could meet him, understand why he left, get to know him. But it didn't look like that would be happening.

Now, here she stood, in front of the crowd of first years as they each went to the stool as their names were called for sorting. When Areyah's name was called, she smoother out her black robes and her straight brown hair before sitting on the stool and facing the crowd of students. Her black eyes glimpsed only a few curious glance before the hat covered her eyes, forcing her to listen to the antics inside her head.

"Hmm…plenty of courage….a brilliant mind…cunning. You wish to prove yourself among these witches and wizards. Alright. SLYTHERIN!"

Areyah jumped down from the stool and walked to the Slytherin table that was cheering for her. She saw the reason fro their cheering instantly; a teacher with straight black hair and a smirk on his face was clapping vigorously for her. And she had no idea why.

The first day of Areyah's classes went by quickly. The second day, however, was one Areyah would never forget. Her first Potions class.

Areyah was the first student in the classroom and eagerly took the front seat row. The rest of the students filed in and sat down. The last boy in the classroom was a boy named Harry Potter Jr. and he was forced to sit next to her, despite his obvious revulsion by her. The boy had flaming red hair and piercing green eyes. Areyah thought that he was being very rude toward her. He did not even know her. Why did he act like that?

Professor Snape came billowing in the room and took roll call, pausing at her name and the name of the boy next to her. He was the son of Harry J. Potter Sr. and Ginny Potter. He was in Gryffindor, like her mother had been. The day before, her housemate, Scorpious Malfoy had warned her that Gryffindor's were bad news. He had warned her that if she knew what was good for her, she would stay away from them. Areyah's mother had been in Gryffindor. She knew there was nothing wrong with them so she did nothing but scoff at his warning.

Throughout the Potions lesson, Snape watched her and Harry intently. He gave five points to her for the correct answer, but not to Harry. Areyah had expected this. She knew from her grandmother the stories of her mother and Snape's favoritism towards his own house. But Areyah didn't like it. She knew she never would. And she also knew that she would never take a liking to Snape, no matter how many points he gave her.


	2. Chapter 1: Early Birthday Presents

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I know that I said this chapter would be up the same night I put the story on and I apologize. Fortunately, this is where you find out what Hermione's test for her husband was. I hope you enjoy it. Any questions that I can answer, I will, just ask in your review please.**

**Chapter 1: **_**Early Birthday Presents**_

Seventeen year old Areyah Eileen Granger sat on the corner of her bed rereading the letter she had received from her "dead" mother. Areyah had always had doubts about her mother's death. And now she knew why. Her mother had not died while giving birth to her. She had simply gone away to test her husband.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_I suspect you are surprised by this letter, thinking I have been dead all these years. Or perhaps you are not surprised at all. Reading my diary all these years has most likely given you a good perspective on how my mind works. You may have guessed what I had done. With the help of one of the nurses and Mediwitches at St. Mungo's Hospital, I was able to imitate my own death. I suspect you would like to know the whole story as well. So here it is._

_Your father and I started a relationship in my seventh year. Eventually, we were forced to marry by the Ministry. I became pregnant a few short months into our marriage and had an abortion due to your father's anger. I later learned that he was angry with himself for not being smart enough to stop it and for letting it happen. He wanted the child, but by then it was too late. I informed everyone but your father and Ginny Potter of a miscarriage. _

_After my parents came to take care of me, your father left me a note and went away. The year and a half he was gone, I secluded myself in Spinner's End, the house where we lived. I had a few visitors, but none who stayed for very long. On the one year anniversary of our marriage, I took off my wedding ring and gave up on your father's return._

_When he did return, we both agreed to a divorce. However, our attraction to each other had only intensified and I found myself pregnant once again. When the hearing of the divorce came around, the Ministry revealed my pregnancy to your father so the divorce did not take place._

_On my first visit to the Maternity ward in St. Mungo's, I asked for the help of a young nurse. On October twenty-fifth, I went to St. Mungo's for my usual appointment and the Mediwitch spoke to me about what she was going to do. If she waited any longer than that day to give me the potion for the test, I would most likely lose you. So, they sent an owl to your father at Hogwarts and then gave me the potion. By the time he got there, it was in affect._

_The test was failed. My dying was meant to test your father as to how much he loved me. If he really loved me like he said he did, he would have wanted to keep you around to have even a small part of me in his life. He failed._

_Now, I have one last test for him. He has six months from your birthday in two months to inform you of who he is. April twenty-fifth is his deadline._

_I hope you can forgive me for leaving you with my mother all these years. I know she can be a little overbearing if not completely ruthless. I also realize that my father has not seen you consistently over the years. He has his reasons. Ask him, and he will inform you of them._

_Forgive me for not making contact with you all these years. I love you._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

_P.S.-Congratulations on becoming Head Girl!_

Areyah had received her Hogwarts letter last month and today she was leaving with the Potter's for Diagon Alley. Having gotten to know Areyah during their time together in Potion, Harry had become her friend and asked her to come meet his family over the summer when they were out on break. The Potters had known her mother from school. However, they refused to speak of her father, just as everyone else did.

Areyah knew that today was her last chance to speak to her grandfather. She reached for the phone and called him.


	3. Chapter 2: Mr Granger's Honesty

**Chapter 2: **_**Mr. Granger's Honesty**_

Areyah's grandfather, a man who was now in his sixties, came into her grandmother's kitchen with Areyah and sat down to speak with her.

"I would like to know something," Areyah began.

"Okay."

"Why aren't you around? I know you and my grandmother don't get along, but why don't you ever want to spend time with me?"

Mr. Granger sighed and sat back in his chair. "I've always wanted grandchildren. But I wanted your mother to be around as well. With your mother gone. I can't see anyone but her in you. Despite having your father's eyes, straight hair, and thin mouth, you look like your mother. My daughter was my life. When she died, I had nothing but you. And your grandmother barely let me see you when you were younger. As you got older, you reminded me of your mother more and more. The way you study, the way you read, the way you talk. But you also have some of your father in you."

"Like what," she asked, not pushing for his name for fear of his refusal for more information.

"Your love of Potions, for one. Your gift for it. And when you get angry, you don't shout or scream like your mother would have. You become cold and distant like your father. He loved your mother just as much as I did. But he couldn't bare to have you around because he would miss her too much. Just as I do when I'm with you."

"Why won't anyone tell me who he is?"

"He requested it when you were young. He felt that he needed time to tell you himself."

"Why hasn't he told me yet?"

"I suspect he feels that you do not wish to know."

Suddenly, an owl flew through the open kitchen window. The owl was familiar to both Areyah and her grandfather. It was Areyah's father's owl. Areyah waited until her grandfather left and then took her father's parcel and letter upstairs to open them.

_My Dear Daughter,_

_I realize it is not your birthday yet but I have discovered this gift early and wish for you to have it now. I hope this gift is acceptable, as it took me seven years to track down one of the original five from the sixteenth century. I regret that it does not have all of the facts that today's copy has, but it is well written and includes the author's signature. Keep it from anyone you have the slightest doubt about._

_Your father_

_P.S.-I send my congratulations to you on becoming Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Opening the package, Areyah found a book inside. However, it was not just any book. It was a book with Hogwarts, A History stamped in gold lettering across the cover. The book was in mint condition, which was surprising seeing as how old it was. The cover itself was the same shade of coal black as her eyes.

Opening the front cover, she found the author's signature and a faded note she was unable to read.


	4. Chapter 3: NEw Year at Hogwarts

**Chapter 3: **_**A New Year at Hogwarts**_

Stepping off the Hogwarts Express, Areyah breathed in the fresh mountain air and sighed. She was finally home again. The lake sparkled as always and the carriages took them to the castle. As always, Harry was with her along with the Weasley twins - Emily, the elder, and William, the younger - along with Kassandra Longbottom, who was the daughter of Neville and Luna Longbottom.

Kassandra was the closest friend Areyah had. They had the same troubles with boyfriends and their families. Areyah's boyfriend, Anthony, was a muggle of whom her family did not approve. It wasn't so much his heritage as his attitude. Kassandra had that problem at one point when she had been fifteen before her first love had gone back to the states and she had gone back to Hogwarts for school.

Arriving inside the Great Hall, the five friends went their separate ways; Kassandra to Ravenclaw, Harry and the twins to Gryffindor, and Areyah to Slytherin.

Areyah paid no attention to the Sorting Ceremony, despite being Head Girl. Her mind was elsewhere. She began to go over in her head everything that she had learned about her father over the years. She would write in down in the morning.

Areyah put it to the back of her mind and looked around her. The same animosity toward her from her housemates was apparent now as ever. Since her first year at Hogwarts, the Slytherins had told her that she was betraying her heritage by speaking to Gryffindor's and making friends outside of purebloods. But she also refused to betray her mother's "memory."

The Sorting Ceremony was over. Dumbledore stood from his post at the middle of the teachers table and began to speak.

"I would first like to warn the first years and remind some of the older students, that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are not aloud in class or in the corridors. If you must have them, you are to use them outside on the grounds, well away from the castle and the Whomping Willow. Now, I would also like to welcome a new addition to our staff. Professor Lupi9n has decided to retire from his post as Defense Against the Dark Arts. And his position will be filled by Professor Granger."

Areyah tuned Dumbledore out as she stared at her grandfather, who was seated next to Professor Snape. She had never been told of her grandfather's wizardry. She doubted that her mother had been told either.


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, I've been trying to fix a problem with my flash drive for the past month and it is finally fixed. R&R please!**

**Chapter 4: **_**The Truth**_

Areyah woke in the morning remembering the evening before. Her initial shock had worn off and she had spoken to her grandfather. His explanation had been simple. His family had disowned him when he had married a muggle woman. He had not told Hermione of her true heritage either. So, here Areyah sat at the Slytherin table, scribbling down what she knew of her father.

_1. Older than my mother by eighteen to twenty years._

_2. Might have been a Slytherin_

_3. Former or Present Teacher_

_4. Gift and Love for Potions. May be a Potions Master_

_5. Controlled Temper_

_6. May still live in Spinner's End_

_7. Loves Books/Loves to Read_

_8. Straight Hair, Thin Mouth, Dark Eyes_

Finishing the list, Areyah concluded that she needed to do some research. It was Saturday, o she headed to the library. Madam Pince sat at her desk and looked up when Areyah approached.

"Madam Pince, does Hogwarts keep records of it's teachers; both former and present?"

"Yes, dear. We do. Why do you ask?"

Areyah had already concocted her white lie. She knew if she told the staff her true motive, they would refuse to help her, just as they always refused to give more than the information that had slipped over the years.

"I've been doing some thinking. I have always thought of Hogwarts as home, so I was going to discover is a teacher or former teacher would be willing to take me on as an apprentice after I graduated."

"For what study, dear?"

"I haven't fully decided yet."

The table in the corner, Areyah's usual table, filled with parchment piled a foot high with a wave of Madam Pince's wand. Areyah sighed and headed over to work. Luckily, there were pictures of most. Simply by referencing her current description of her father, the piles narrowed significantly.

Severus Snape sat at the teacher's table with his father-in-law when he noticed Areyah was missing. He left early and tried the most likely place she would be, the library. Sure enough, when he saw her at her usual table, he almost smiled. She was just like her mother. Leaving, he told Richard Granger where she was and asked him to check on her. He didn't argue, knowing that Severus didn't want to show any partiality or favoritism towards his daughter.

Areyah sifted through the stack of parchment in front of her and sighed, it was harder than she thought. When her grandfather came into the library, she looked up.

"Why weren't you at lunch," he asked.

"I lost track of time," she answered. "Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Are you doing homework?"

"No. I'm doing some research."

He left her to her and informed Severus that she was indeed, fine and doing what she normally did in the library; work.

Areyah flipped to the second page that she now saw had the address and former addresses of teachers. She had only one parchment left after this revelation. And she dreaded what it was going to tell her. It was the parchment for Severus Snape. Flipping the page slowly, she saw that he did not live in Spinner's End. However, the former address said that he did, in fact, live at Spinner's End right before she was born, when her mother was alive. The Marriage Status on his file also stated that he was a widower. Her worst fear had come true. Severus Snape was her father. He was also a man that she despised for his favoritism towards Slytherins and it made her wonder. If he hated Gryffindor's so much, how could he be her father. Her mother had been in Gryffindor. And would he treat her any differently, had she been sorted into Gryffindor?


	6. Chapter 5: Christmas Surprises

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's my longest one yet, with the most twists to the story. It should explain a lot of things. If you have any questions, just ask and I shall try to answer them if I may. R&R Please!**

**Chapter 5: **_**Christmas Surprises**_

Areyah went to her dorm when she had her suspicions and then picked up her mother's diary. It glowed gold and then opened to the last page in the book. A letter was written there from her mother.

_Dear Areyah,_

_This diary has now been properly modified to show you exactly what I wrote as a teenager. The name of your father will be present instead of the modification done to it since you now know the identity of your father. I do not know if you figured it out on your own or if your father has informed you. Nonetheless, I will be returning as soon as word reaches me that you have learned the truth. I hope you can forgive Severus for leaving you with my mother. He has his regrets and he has made mistakes. I only hope that you let him try to make amends' for them. _

_Love your Mother,_

_Hermione J. Snape_

Areyah's worst fear had been put into order. Her father was the Head of Slytherin House, the greasy bat of the dungeons, Severus Snape. Areyah told herself that she would inform no other person of her revelation. She couldn't. She hated Severus Snape for his favoritism. And yet, she could not help but wonder, would he treat her any differently had she been placed in Gryffindor like her mother?

Christmas holidays came around and Areyah stayed at Hogwarts, just as she had always done to have a little time away from her overbearing grandmother. Her grandfather had asked her on many occasions if she would like to spend Christmas with him, but she always refused, knowing her grandmother would be angry about it. This would be the first Christmas she spent with her grandfather.

Areyah sat by the lake two days before Christmas when her father's owl came swooping down, dropping a letter in her lap. She closed the book she had been reading and picked up her letter, beginning to leave. Turning around, Scorpius Malfoy stood in her way. This was the boy whom she had fallen for, and could not be with. She knew well that because they were in public, he was going to be cruel, but it still hurt when he spoke.

"Why does a blood traitor like you get the privilege of getting a letter from the personal owl of Professor Snape?"

Had she not known who her father was, she would have known now. However, she kept her head held high and spoke with a slight break in her voice due to the hurtful words he had thrown her way. "I guess I will discover the answer to that when I read it, won't I?"

Scorpius took the letter from her and she stepped closer to him, speaking quietly. "Please, give it back Scorpius. I will explain later if you come by my dorm." When he looked into her eyes and saw the hurt from his words, he sighed and handed her the letter back, walking away snidely. He would explain himself later, she knew. Or at least try. She always forgave him for the things he did in public, though he never understood why. But she knew that she would always forgive him because she loved him.

Areyah went to her dorm and sat on the black leather couch in front of the fireplace, reading the letter her father had sent her.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_I realize that I've made some mistakes with you. Leaving you with your grandmother and never telling you who I was are only two of the major ones. Your mother and I had a bit of a hard time in our marriage. When she died, and you were all I had left of her, I didn't know what to do. I didn't have any experience in raising or even taking care of a baby. I was afraid of you. I had no idea what to do with you. Your grandmother raised your mother well enough, so I decided that she would raise you well enough, as well. It was only recently that I learned your mother had been raised by your grandfather most of her life. Yet, you turned out like your mother anyway. It tuns out genetics have more than anything to do with it, I guess._

_I expect you're wondering how I know that you act like your mother. I will explain if you join me for a Christmas Eve Ball at a friends home. Please send me your answer as soon as you are able._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

Areyah looked over at the screech from her father's owl, evidently waiting for her reply. She wrote a reply on a new piece of paper.

Father,

I'm sorry to inform you that I have already made plans to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with someone else. I send my most humble apologies.

Your Daughter,

Areyah

She kept it formal and to the point, making it clear that she was not about to change her plans in order to meet her father or discover who he was. She tied the letter to the owl leg and sent it off through the window. She stood there for some time, staring off into the wind when someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. She turned into the arms for comfort, knowing his touch well.

"I'm sorry about earlier, love," Scorpius told her.

"I forgive you."

Scorpius was expecting this, but he explained anyway. "You know I would gladly shout to the world that I love you, but it just isn't possible. My father as already told me that I am to have nothing to do with you."

"Why," Areyah asked, standing back and looking at him.

"Because of who your mother was."

Areyah very rarely got angry, but when she did, he knew it. The look she gave him now told him that she was, indeed, angry with him. "There is nothing wrong with my mother or who she was," she told him quietly.

"I know that, love. But you have to understand my father. He holds a grudge against her because they went to school together."

"Does your father even know who my grandfather is? Or my father?"

"He claims to know them both, but still won't tell me who they are."

"Professor Granger is my grandfather," she told him calmly, never revealing her anger.

"And your father? Or do you even know?"

Areyah hesitated for a moment before speaking. "If I tell you this, you mustn't say anything to anyone. Not even my father. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise?" Areyah knew only too well that if he made a promise, he would keep it if it killed him.

Sighing, Scorpius answered against his better judgment. "Yes, love, I promise."

"Do you remember the letter I got earlier from Professor Snape's personal owl instead of the one he uses for students?"

"Yes."

"The reason he did that was because he wasn't writing me as my Professor. He was writing me as my father."

"So, he is acting in your father's place? "No. He is my father."

Scorpius had not expected that. The last person he would have guessed to be his loves father would be his own godfather. "So let me get this straight. My godfather is your father?"

"Yes," Areyah answered.

Scorpius left the dorm an hour later with more questions than answers. Unfortunately, Areyah was unable to answer them and the people who could answer them, were sworn to secrecy. As was he to Areyah. He dared not ask his father or godfather anything pertaining to Areyah. His father always became angry. His godfather shut down and left the manor when he asked.

After Scorpius left, Areyah went to confirm her Christmas plans with her grandfather. She waited until his student left his office before entering and asking, "Would you like to spend Christmas with me?"

Richard Granger looked up0 from a letter and spoke. "Before now, you've never wanted to spend time with me, let alone Christmas. What changed?"

"I have always wanted to spend Christmas with you. Grandmother wouldn't allow it."

"So you figure now is the most convenient time since your father now wants to spend time with you and tell you who he is."

Areyah looked up from her hands, surprised.

"Your father and I have been friends since your mother's death, both sharing our grief for her. However, seeing as he hasn't made an effort to see you until now, I will spend Christmas with you. I'm going to a Ball on Christmas Eve. I would like yuou to accompany me as my granddaughter."

"I'll need to get a gown before tomorrow. That's impossible."

"No need to worry. Your mother has an old blue gown that I will have sent over to you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're most welcome. However, tomorrow, if you could please refrain from calling me sir?"

"I just got used to it, sir. But I will try."

"Thank you."

Areyah left his office in a good mood. Not thinking of anything but how she was to do her hair and makeup for the ball. It didn't occur to he that the Christmas Eve Ball her grandfather was taking her to would be the same ball her father was attending.

The next morning, Areyah woke up to find a baby blue gown hanging in her wardrobe. The sleeves were of medieval style and came off her shoulders to show skin while the neckline went into a scoop line, showing a small amount of cleavage. Diamonds scattered the bodice and the bottom flowed out smoothly. All in all, it reminded her of a dress she had seen somewhere before, but she couldn't place it.

Areyah got dressed in her weekend clothes, and left for breakfast, looking forward to asking her girlfriends if they would help her today with her hair and makeup. Kassandra and Emily agreed readily to help her, but they both said that it would be an all out makeover. Being Head Girl. Areyah was privileged to go to Hogsmeade when needed and today, she was able to take the two of her friends. They went to a spa and got pampered with magical herbs and massages, and then headed to a shop that sold makeup for young witches. They bought eye makeup, lipstick and gloss, blush, mascara, and eyeliner.

When they got back tot the castle, they had two hours to get her ready for the ball, so they agreed to take a half hour break and all meet back at Areyah's dorm. Areyah headed down to the greenhouses when she realized what day it was. She panicked when she didn't see Scorpius there until she heard him speak from behind her.

"I hope you had a fun day with your friends, dear."

Areyah turned and saw that he was very angry. Just like herself, he was always calm when he angered. "Scorpius, I was in Hogsmeade because I am going with my grandfather tonight. Kassandra and Emily wanted to give me a makeover so I would look nice for the ball."

"What ball," he asked, suddenly at attention.

"I don't know. It's a Christmas Eve Ball at his friends home. He invited me along when I asked if I could spend Christmas with him."

"He didn't tell you who this friend was or what the ball was being held in celebration for?"

"No."

Scorpius looked at her and said, "I forgive you for missing our two year anniversary."

"I didn't exactly miss it."

"I forgive you anyway."

Scorpius walked away and left Areyah to run back to the castle in the nick of time for Kassandra and Emily. By the time her grandfather arrived at her dorm for them to leave, she was dressed, makeup done, hair in tight ringlets around her shoulders, making her look more like her mother than ever before.

Opening the portrait to her dorm, she found her grandfather standing there with Severus Snape and Scorpius Malfoy.

"What's going on," she asked wearily.

"Nothing, dear, we just have to apparate to the manor, and Severus and young Malfoy here were both going as well, so I thought to invite them to come with us."

Areyah smiled unsteadily and now understood why Scorpius had been so alarmed earlier when she had told him about the bal she would be attending. He was going to the same ball. She was going to his parents Christmas Eve Ball that was held every year. She also realized that he was still angry with her for missing their anniversary, even though he had said that he forgave her. She knew he didn't. She also realized that his parents would be there, passing judgment on her because of who her mother had been to them.


	7. Chapter 6: Announcement

**Chapter 6: **_**The Announcement**_

The one thing that could hurt Areyah the most about Scorpius was his parents not approving of her. She wanted to be with him openly more than life itself, but his father forbid it. Knowing this, she walked into the ballroom on her grandfather's arm with grace. Her father and Scorpius came in behind her with pride at her elegance. When Areyah reached the bottom of the stairs, The Malfoy's greeted her.

"Well, it seems that you now finally get your debut into the wizarding society. And at my ball of all things," Mrs. Malfoy said to her.

"Yes, ma'am," Areyah answered politely and curtsied gracefully for her then moved on to Mr. Malfoy, the man she was most worried about.

"Well, well, well," Draco Malfoy said.

Again, Areyah curtsied for him, but said nothing. Beginning to move, Draco spoke once again.

"Is this the daughter of one Hermione Granger?"

Areyah held her tongue back from saying, "Hermione Snape" and answered with a simple "yes." Draco Malfoy contemplated this while bowing to her.

Moving into the crowd, Areyah felt herself being watched by everyone in the room. Until suddenly, they all began whispering. After the Malfoy's greeted their guests as one, they shared a dance together. When a waltz picked up, Areyah found herself facing Draco Malfoy asking for a dance with her. She gave him her hand and let herself be led onto the ballroom dance floor. Following his lead, she made her way around the floor in his arms.

"So, what is the daughter of Hermione Granger doing at my Christmas Eve Ball."

"Sir, you and I both know that my mother's maiden name was Granger, yes, but it was then changed to Snape when she married my father. Why don't we not insult my intelligence by speaking as if she and my father were never married."

"Well, well, well, you have done your homework."

"Seventeen years worth of it, sir."

"Well then, may I ask you a question?"

"I believe you already did."

Draco Malfoy found himself smiling at the young lady's wit. If not for the upcoming announcement, he may have chosen this young woman as a bride for his son. "Why yes, I did. If I may…," trailing off, he waited for her nod and then continued. "When was it that you discovered your father's identity."

"If you must know, it was just yesterday afternoon. Almost into the evening."

"Does your father know of this revelation."

"No, sir. And I must ask you not to inform him."

"Why is that?"

"My mother will be coming back into the wizarding world in a few days or less and I believe that it is her responsibility to inform him."

Draco heard the music ending at the girl's revelation and found himself bowing stiffly, not knowing if she was losing her mind or telling the truth. He took her back to the spot he had found her in and went in search of her father and grandfather alike.

Areyah couldn't believe what she had just revealed to her boyfriend's father. She went onto the terrace and found herself alone with a young woman by the name of Chastity. The young girl looked at her with disdain and then turned around, walked back into the mansion and headed for what looked like her mother. Areyah stood on the terrace breathing in the night air when her grandfather came and found her.

"Areyah," he called to her. Turning around to greet him, Areyah saw that he was somehow troubled. "Follow me."

Areyah obeyed and found herself being led away from the ballroom into what looked like a library or study. Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Scorpius Malfoy all stood in the room by the lit fireplace. Areyah took a look up at her grandfather and found herself shut out from him. He had never shut her out in her life. He had always been honest and forthcoming with both her and her mother. She didn't understand what had changed.

"What's going on," she asked her audience.

"Sit down," her father told her. Areyah sat across the room away from then while her grandfather stood by the door, obviously trying to block her exit. But she knew this house well. If what Scorpius had told her was true, they were in his father's study which held and escape tunnel under the desk by the windows covered in burgundy curtains. Her father spoke again and caught her attention.

"So you know now."

Areyah didn't have to ask what he was speaking of. She knew that either Scorpius or his father had told him. She was betting on his father. "Yes, sir."

"Cut the 'sir' crap now. You know and you don't have to call me sir anymore."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Anything but that."

"Very well, Snape."

"You do realize that you are a Snape as well, right," Mr. Malfoy asked her.

'Yes, I do, sir. I just don't wish to call him anything like Father or Dad because he's not either of those things. He has no idea how to be one and he does not get the privilege of being one now after seventeen years."

"You're absolutely right, Areyah," Snape said. "I don't deserve a second chance, And I'm not asking for one. What I'm asking for is much more important." He paused, giving her time to contemplate what he wanted to know or was going to ask. "What makes you think you're mother is alive?"

Areyah looked over at Mr. Malfoy and then back at her father. "Obviously Mr. Malfoy has spoken to you. However, I can not and will not reveal any more than I already have."

"If you refuse to tell us," Richard Granger piped up, "we won't have any choice but admit you to St. Mungo's for temporary insanity."

"I'm not insane. I can prove that she is alive. I have two different letters from her at Hogwarts in my dorm."

Scorpious had kept his eyes on the floor until now. He had kept silent until now. "When did you get them?"

"This summer one came to me by owl. The other one appeared at the back of my mother's diary yesterday afternoon after I discovered who my father was."

"Why didn't you tell me about them? Why didn't you show them to me?" Scorpious had walked up to the chair she was seated in and was leaning over her in anger.

"I'm sorry," Snape said. "I had no idea that two of you were so close. I also had no idea that it was any of your business, godson of mine."

The door to the study opened and admitted Mrs. Malfoy along with Chastity and her parents. "I'm sorry to interrupt, darling," Mrs. Malfoy spoke. "But it's time. Scorpius, darling, you need to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, mother."

"Scorpious, go with your mother. Now." Draco Malfoy was watching to see his sons reaction and then got the shock of his life when his son told him no for the first time in his life. The room was silent with anticipation. "Why not," Draco asked.

"Because I'm not getting married. Nor am I announcing an engagement Not tonight or any other night unless it's to the girl of my choosing."

The room remained silent for a long time until Draco spoke to the man who seemed to be Chastity's father quietly. Chastity and her parents left quietly while Mrs. Malfoy stayed behind.

"Despite what you may think, father, I do love someone. And I will do whatever it takes to be with her. Even if that mean leaving my fortune behind."

"I said that same thing to my father once, son."

"What happened," Scorpious asked.

"He beat me until I was within inches from dieing."

Areyah gasped and put her hands to her mouth, not wanting to witness anything so cruel. But Mr. Malfoy continued to speak to his son as he walked toward him. "I never thought I would be able to walk again. But, the next week I was back in this same study, telling my father the same thing. After the third beating, I finally got the message that I wouldn't be marrying the woman I wanted to. But then your grandfather was sent to Azkaban and I was free to marry my choice of a bride. Your mother and I may not show our love and affection for one another in public, but we do love each other. And whatever you choose to do, I'll be behind you all the way."

Scorpious looked back and forth between his parents and saw his mother's eyes light up with hope for him. She had always told him that no matter what he chose to do, his father would love him, but he never believed that until now. Turning to Areyah, he saw that she, too, was happy for him. But by the look in her eyes, he knew she didn't believe that she was the woman she was speaking of. To prove it to her, he got down on his knee and without a ring, said, "Will you marry me, Areyah?"

The room was silent with shock. His mother had known the woman was someone that his father wouldn't approve of, but never expected this. Severus Snape was in shock at never realizing that his godson and daughter had been dating let alone in love. Areyah's grandfather was still worried as to the extent of Areyah's delusion regarding her mother. The older males in the room all decided they would deal with that when Areyah became more adamant about it. They all waited in silence for Areyah's answer with a combination of awe and dread.

Scorpious held his breath until he saw Areyah slowly nod her head. Then he brought her into his arms and hugged her tightly. They could finally admit their love openly with people around and without repercussions for it.

The room filled with congratulations from both sides of the family. When Areyah and her father met, the room fell silent. Areyah looked up at him and waited.

"You know, I've made a lot of mistakes with you and there are things that I wish I could take back in my life. Marrying your mother and having you for a daughter are not one of those things. And I hope that with time, you can forgive me."

"I hope so, too," Areyah answered. It wasn't the answer that her father had been hoping for, but it was a start. Areyah gave him an awkward hug and then they all left the study for the announcement of their engagement.


End file.
